Insanity i Nathalie - walka ostateczna
Szłam drogą przez płonące miasto... Wokoło trupy... Rozszarpane... Wszędzie krew... Na końcu drogi ciało mojej siostry, która ostatkiem sił trzymała się przy życiu... Opowiem wam, co stało się przedtem.... Skałałam po dachach. Z pewnych żródeł wiedziałam, że Nathalie przebywa w tym małym miasteczku. Patrolowalam tereny. Wiedziałam, że ją znajdę. W końcu, w centrum miasta zobaczyłam ten niebieski błysk oka nienawiści. Blond grzywa, cała potargana rozwiewała się, a czerwona bluza dodawała mroku. Zaśmiałam się i powiedziałam do siebie "Witaj moja siostrzyczko... Szkoda, że już się więcej nie zobaczymy, kochaniutka...". Zeskoczyłam z dachu i wylądowalam tuż przed Nathalie. Spojrzałam jej w oczy z psychicznym uśmieszkiem i zasyczałam. Nathalie zżedła mina, gdy zobaczyła że podoba mi się moje nowe ja. Lecz Nathalie zachowała zimną krew. Ludzie się na nas patrzyli jak na psycholki byłyśmy. Wysunęłam szpony, a Nathalie ujawniła ostrza. - No no no... Widzę, że wzięłaś żyletki... - powiedziałam. - A ty nie obcinałaś długo swoich pazurów - powiedziała Nathalie. - Szkoda że zdechniesz - powiedziałam. - Ale zabiorę ciebie z sobą s*ko... - powiedziała Nathalie. - Zatem zacznijmy... - powiedziałam. - ...Taniec Śmierci - dokończyła Nathalie. W tym momencie stałyśmy twarzą w twarz. Ja wzięłam obrót. Kręciłam się ze szponami. Nathalie sparowała to swoimi ostrzami. Wtem ona rzuciła się na mnie, ale ja ją odepchnęłam. Podbiegłam do ściany, Nathalie była o krok za mną. Ja wbiegłam na ścianę i zrobiłam salto w powietrzu i chwyciłam siostrę za kark. Ona wbiła mi ostrza w ręce. Syknęłam i padłam na ziemię, a ona kopnęła mnie w twarz. Wtem wstałam i sprzedałam jej kopa w brzuch. Po czym kopnęłam ją w twarz, a nastepnie podcięłam nogi. Okładałyśmy sie pięściam i aż w końcu ja zrobiłam jej szramę na poliku. Ona krzyczała, a ja przystąpiłam do działania. Szamotając się z nią stoczyłam się na ulicę, przejeżdżała tamtędy cysterna z benzyną. Oczywiście się wywaliła i zaczęła cieknąć. Ja wyjęłam zapałkę i ją podpaliłam. - Idiotko! Zabijesz wszystkich! - krzyknęła Nathalie. - TAKA MOJA PRACA! - krzyknęłam i rzuciłam zapałkę w benzynę. Miasto automatycznie zajęło się ogniem. Ludzie płonęli, uciekali, darli się jak opętani. A ja się śmiałam. Z ich cierpienia... Zraniłam śmiertelnie Nathalie przebijając jej żołądek. Ona ostatkiem sił wymknęła mi się, a ja podziwiałam pożar. W końcu udałam się na przebieg śmierci. Biegłam przez ulicę ciachając kogo napotkałam. W końcu doszliśmy do chwili obecnej. Okrwawiona szłam ulicą wśród trupów i krwi. Stanęłam przed zdychającą Nathalie. - Jesteś potworem... - parsknęła umierająca. - Szkoda że tak o mnie mówisz... Lubię cię - powiedziałam i przebiłam jej głowę moimi szponami. Potem zlizałam krew ze szponów. Mmmm... Dobra... Przystąpiłam do działania. Klęknęłam przed Nathalie i rozdarłam jej klatkę piersiową, po czym wycięłam serce i zjadłam. Poczułam się silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Dalej zlizywałam krew ze szponów. Budynki wciąż płonęły, wszyscy byli martwi poza mną. Nagle zauważyłam na jej ręce mój elfiasty szaliczek. Wzięłam go i spojrzałam na niego. Tyle wspomnień... Tyle czasu... Każdy umarł... Kiedy rodzice dowiedzieli się o śmierci Nathalie z rąk jej własnej siostry, bo byłam niesławnie sławna, załamali się. Obserwowalam ich. Dalej miałam przy sobie ten szaliczek. Kiedy rodzice siedzieli w salonie wkradłam się do kuchni i zostawiłam na stole kopertę, po czym stłukłam talerz i momentalnie wyskoczyłam przez okno. Rodzice znaleźli kopertę, był w niej list. Oto jego treść: "Przepraszam jeżeli się na mnie zawiedliście. Starałam się być dobra, ale inaczej się nie dało... Zabijam, bo lubię. Jestem świruską. Tak, jestem nienormalna, a to co czynię na zawsze zaszkodzi waszemu nazwisku. Aha... Zmieniam imię... Teraz jestem Insanity A. Death. I pamiętajcie że was kocham. I nie martwcie się, Nathalie zasłużyła na śmierć. Wasza niegdyś kochana była córeczka, morderczyni Insanity A. Death.". Mama wyciągnęła z koperty elfiasty szalik splamiony moja krwią i krwią mojej niegdyś siostry. Rozpłakała się. Miałam jeszcze troszkę czasu by ujrzeć ich reakcję. Cóż... Płakali i popadli w depresję, kocham takie stany. Napawa mnie to radością.. Jestem walniętą świruską... To mało powiedziane... Cóż.... Teraz mam inną rodzinę... Rodzinę zabójców, organożerców i innych... W końcu należę do ich grona... A jesteśmy tak jakby rodziną... Ściemnia się... Zabawa się zaczyna... ---- Autor: Insanity223 (dyskusja) 05:12, lip 29, 2014 (UTC)Insanity223 Kategoria:Fanpasta